Kehilangan
by Regina Moccha Leonarista
Summary: Inspirated from Firman-Kehilangan. / Jujur, setelah kau pergi, aku tidak pernah lagi tersenyum dan tertawa. Oke, aku memang hanya memanfaatkan dan mempermainkanmu, tapi... rasanya... aku telah benar benar jatuh cinta kepadamu.


**Kehilangan**

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**Kehilangan © Firman**

**Summary: Inspirated from Firman-Kehilangan. / Jujur, setelah kau pergi, aku tidak pernah lagi tersenyum dan tertawa. Oke, aku memang hanya memanfaatkan dan mempermainkanmu, tapi... rasanya... aku telah benar benar jatuh cinta kepadamu.**

**.**

**.**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: romance/failed angst**

**Pairing: NaLu/GraLu**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ku coba ungkap tabir ini_

_Kisah antara kau dan aku_

_Terpisahkan oleh ruang dan waktu_

_Menyudutkanmu meninggalkanku_

"_Aku ingin kau kembali kepadaku. Sayangnya, hatimu kini sudah meninggalkanku."_

Natsu terdiam. Matanya menerawang ke langit – langit bercat putih bersih di kamarnya. Selesai dengan atap, bola matanya bergerak turun, menatap dinding dengan warna cat yang sama. Hanya saja kini dinding kamarnya tertempel banyak foto seorang gadis dengan rambut blonde dan kulit krem pucat.

Bibirnya merengut saat matanya menangkap gambar gadis itu. Setelah menutup matanya beberapa saat, ia mengambil handphone yang diam bersender di dinding. Ditekannya tombol tombol di handphonenya, kemudian menekan tombol hijau di handphonenya.

Tersambung.

"Ha-halo?"

"_Natsu."_

"Lucy, dengarkan! A-"

"_Maaf, pesawatnya sudah akan berangkat. Tunanganku sudah menunggu. Sampai jumpa."_

Sambungan terputus.

Mendengar tiga kalimat pendek dari mulut gadis itu membuat perasaan Natsu tertohok. Tu... nangan? Padahal, ia baru saja putus dengan Lucy enam bulan lalu. Dan Lucy kini sudah memiliki tunangan dan tambatan hatinya yang baru.

Setelah meluapkan semua emosinya, Natsu menangis dalam diam.

_Ku merasa telah kehilangan_

_Cintamu yang tlah lama hilang_

_Kau pergi jauh karena salahku_

_Yang tak pernah menganggap kamu ada_

"_Aku kehilangan cintamu, senyummu, sentuhanmu yang manis. Oke, aku memang hanya memanfaatkan dan mempermainkanmu, tapi... rasanya... aku telah benar benar jatuh cinta kepadamu."_

Natsu teringat kembali akan masa lalunya yang suram. Dimana ia hanya memanfaatkan gadis itu untuk kepentingannya sendiri.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama, Natsu-kun? Aku membuatkan bento untukmu!"

"Iya..."

"Natsu-kun, bagaimana kalau nanti kita ke toko buku bersama?"

"Aku... nggak punya uang..."

"Tenang saja, aku akan membelikan semua buku yang kamu inginkan!"

Natsu terdiam setelah melafalkan kembali kejadian kejadian yang telah dilaluinya bersama Lucy. Dimana ia hanya memanfaatkan kebaikan hati dan kekayaan gadis manis itu. Dan kini, karma datang mengambil semua kebahagiaannya.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Natsu tertawa terbahak bahak hingga air matanya keluar semua. Setelah puas tertawa terbahak bahak, ia kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, "... hahah... hah... aku tidak tahu ada pria sebodoh diriku! BODOH SEKALI! SANGAT BODOH! Hahahahahahahaha!"

_Asmara memisahkan kita_

_Mengingatkanku pada dirimu_

_Gelora mengingatkanku_

_Bahwa cintamu telah merasuk jantungku_

"_Cinta itu dapat membunuh. Kau tahu, Luce? Dulu kata kata itu terdengar sangat konyol ditelingaku. Namun, sekarang, sepertinya kata kata itu terjadi padaku."_

Tiga bulan sejak pesta pertunangan Lucy.

Natsu berbaring di kamarnya sambil sesekali melirik keluar jendela. Tubuhnya kini bertambah kurus, kulitnya pun memucat. Ayah dan ibunya –Igneel dan Grandine– sudah kehilangan akal membujuk putra mereka yang sudah dalam masa hidup-enggan-mati-pun-tak-mau itu.

Bahkan, Lisanna, teman masa kecil Natsu yang paling gampang membujuk Natsu, sudah menyerah agar Natsu mau makan dan sedikit saja tersenyum kepada orang orang disekitarnya.

Sementara itu, di kamar, Natsu sibuk memandangi handphone-nya dengan wajah terluka. Baru saja Lucy mengiriminya e-mail. Dengan semangat, Natsu mengharapkan kalau e-mail itu memberitakan kalau Lucy membatalkan pertunangannya, namun harapannya pupus seketika saat melihat isi e-mail Lucy; fotonya dengan tunangannya, Gray, di pesta pernikahannya.

"Tidak ada harapan untukku... ya?" gumam Natsu sambil tersenyum.

"Kau... benar benar berniat membunuhku... Luce?" tambahnya sambil melebarkan lagi senyumnya.

_Sejujurnya ku tak bisa_

_Hidup tanpa ada kamu aku gila_

_Seandainya kamu bisa_

_Mengulang kembali lagi cinta kita_

"_Yah... kau tahu, aku tidak bisa bertahan tanpamu. Hari hariku suram tanpamu, tahu. Tidak ada kamu, sama saja dengan mati."_

Cklek.

Natsu menutup telepon genggamnya. Senyumnya mengambang sempurna setelah menutup teleponnya.

"Ternyata memang benar."

Masih dengan senyumnya, Natsu menatap langit langit kamarnya.

"... memang tak ada harapan untukku." Tambahnya sambil tertawa renyah.

Perlahan, ia berjalan keluar kamar. Melangkahkan kaki kurus dan pucatnya menuju dapur. Setelah sampai didapur, celingak celinguk memastikan ayah ibunya belum pulang kerja, serta memastikan kalau Lisanna tidak berkunjung ke rumahnya, ia menyambar pisau dapur yang tergeletak manis di dekat wastafel.

"... selamat tinggal, ayah. Selamat tinggal, ibu. Selamat tinggal, Lisanna. Dan selamat tinggal... Luce."

_Craaaaat!_

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Hallo, kembali membawa FF abal untuk meramaikan fandom Fairy Tail yang akhir akhir ini sedang sepi pengunjung.**

**Bagaimana kisahnya? Menarik? Atau malah membosankan? Gomen kalau endingnya gj kayak gini. Author akhir akhir ini tertarik sama songfic yang akhirnya angst dengan chara death, jadi latihan dulu membuatnya :p**

**Yosh, terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca!**


End file.
